1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a flat panel display technique, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a shift register device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic products and flat panel displays have been broadly adopted along with the rapid advancement of semiconductor technologies. Among all flat panel displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream display product due to such characteristics thereof as low power consumption, no radiation, light weight, and small volume. Thus, nowadays, many manufacturers focus on the development of small-sized and low-cost LCDs.
To reduce the fabrication cost of LCD, in an LCD panel fabricated through the amorphous silicon (a-Si) process, the shift register in the scan driving integrated circuit (IC) is removed from the scan side of the LCD panel and is directly disposed on the glass substrate of the LCD panel instead. Thus, the scan driving IC originally disposed at the scan side of the LCD panel can be omitted and accordingly the fabrication cost of the LCD can be reduced.